Accelerated Probability
The power to predict what choices one could make and their potential outcomes. Sub-power of Probability Manipulation. Variation of Precognition and Parachronal Cognition. Also Called *Accelerated Calculations/Chances/Possibilities/Situations *Advanced Macro Probability *Advanced Macro Probability Factor *AMP Factor *Choice-Causality Clause *Classical Probability Analyzation *Event Prediction *Future Vision *Likelihood Acceleration *Option/Outcome Awareness/Prediction *Possibility Acceleration *Probability Sense/Computation/Calculation *Variables Determination/Examination Capabilities The user can perceive the information of any situation and use the variables of that information to predict/perceive the paths that lead to certain outcomes will occur, based on what choices are made. They can then accelerate themselves along the path of their desire, which causes them to reach the conclusion of the path taken. Applications *Body Language Analysis *Combat Perception *Enhanced Calculation/Probability Computation *Enhanced Response *Error Prevention *Future-Probability Cognition *Hyper Awareness *Intuitive Precognition *Numerical Precision/Mathematical Intuition *Parallel Processing *Path to Victory *Pattern Sense *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Tactical Analysis/Genius *Xeno-Accelerated Probability Associations *Accelerated Perception *Acceleration *Causality Perception *Danger Intuition *Dimensional Vision *Enhanced Vision *Flash Precognition *Omnichronal Perception *Parachronal Cognition *Precognition *Probability Manipulation *Xeno-Accelerated Probability Limitations *Cannot predict an outcome that has a 0% chance of happening for themselves. *Even after predicting how to achieve wanted outcome, user only has limited number of changes to get it right. *May be overwhelmed by the number of options. *How far the user could see in the outcome may depend. *Probability Manipulation may interfere in the predictions Known Users Gallery Action Man Accelerated Probability.gif|Alex Mann/Action Man (Action Man series/Action Man 2000) uses his AMP Factor power to stop events from taking place. 102-Marcus-Ayers.jpg|Marcus Ayers (Alphas) can predict and control the cause and effect of any event. Lutece.png|After Comstock destroyed the machine they used to create tears, Robert and Rosalind Lutece (Bioshock Infinite) became beings who can not only exist in nearly every universe, but know the outcomes of all of those universes, turning it into a game among themselves. Ravager_Probability.png|Rose Wilson/Ravanger's (DC Comics) mind intuitively catalogs an infinite number of details and assembles those details into flawlessly accurate probability assessments, allowing her to perceive the probability of events, allowing her to intuite what's going to happen and how to deal with it. Garnet (Steven Universe) pose.jpg|Garnet (Steven Universe) has the power of 'future-vision', granting her the ability to see nearly every possible outcome in a given situation, and can even grant it to Steven temporarily... Sapphire.png|...an ability she inherited from Sapphire. Bradley's Ultimate Eye (Fullmetal Alchemist).gif|With his Ultimate Eye, King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) could see and predict the outcome of events... King Bradley's Swordsmanship.gif|...demonstrating as he uses it for combat. Star Dancer.png|The Star-Dancer's (Marvel Comics) "stellar matrix-sense", an extrasensory perception of flux in the probability fields that surround her, allow her to anticipate critical factors that may affect her life. Archer1.png|Archer's (Fate/Stay Night) Combat Logic allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation. If there is even a 1% chance of comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of success. Body Supremecy.jpg|On top of being an adept killing machine, Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) is able to view several moves ahead of a targets next maneuverings just by viewing and observing both his opponents and their surroundings. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Math-Based Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers